


I Never Meant To Make You Bleed

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Audio Content, Book XV: The Devil (The Arcana), Love Confessions, LoveLikeYours2020, Lucio (The Arcana) Route, Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Jaymes Young's song "I'll Be Good" adapted into a love confession from Lucio. Lyrics and a recording of me singing it.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 15





	I Never Meant To Make You Bleed

For the [@lovelikeyoursfest](https://lovelikeyoursfest.tumblr.com/) 's May 19th/Day 3 prompt: **Say It Like You Mean It**.

At the end of Book XV... what if Valdemar hadn't silenced Lucio?

I adapted Jaymes Young's song "I'll Be Good" into Lucio singing the apprentice a love confession and then I myself recorded it. The lyrics and a link to the audio are below. (Strong suggestion that you take a look at [@bastart13](https://bastart13.tumblr.com/) (on Tumblr)'s CG for Lucio's Book XV! It's what inspired me to create this piece.)

[https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Dv8nbuqaVCv7hHBfPeVVT3IlcXrPWv6P/view?usp=drivesdk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1Dv8nbuqaVCv7hHBfPeVVT3IlcXrPWv6P%2Fview%3Fusp%3Ddrivesdk&t=N2RjMjg3NzdhMzVhMjhiZWUzZDBlZjk1OGZlYjYyMGUzNDFiNWE1NSwyMTc1M2VjNzY4Y2E1NDk3MzY2OTIxN2NiY2M1YTNiNjllNmZkYTQ1)

"Wait! I— _Look at me._

...

I thought I saw the devil

This morning,

When I looked in the mirror.

The weight of my chains is gone;

I have this one last chance

For me to see myself clearer.

...

And I—I never meant to start the dying.

I never meant to make you bleed.

...

For all of the light that I've snuffed out,

And to be worth all this love that you have brought;

For all of the losses I've caused and the tears,

For all of the things that I've done all these years—

All these years.

I'll be good, I'll be good.

And I—I'll love the world, like I should.

Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good,

For all of the times

That I never would.

...

Oh I'll be good, I'll be good,

Because… I love you."


End file.
